Gethol
Gethol was a Jaghut in the service of Hood as the Herald of High House Death. He was a mage, having access to the Jaghut Warren of Omtose Phellack. He was also the brother of Gothos, who he had once failed when called upon.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.293-295 He was a tall, gauntly armoured figure whose face was pallid with lined skin stretched over taut bones. His eyes were deeply set within ridged sockets and tusks protruded above his torn lower lip. His hands were withered and he fought with two longswords that shimmered like liquid gold. Gethol claimed the events leading to his servitude to Hood were worthy of several epic poems, but the Bonecaster, Bek Okhan, claimed the Jaghut had bent his knee to the God of Death to escape the T'lan Imass. In Memories of Ice As the Pannion Domin hordes descended on Capustan, Hood grew concerned by the Crippled God's machinations. He sent Gethol, as his Herald, to the city to meet with Brukhalian, Mortal Sword of Fener and leader of the Grey Swords. Claiming brotherhood with the waning boar god, Hood offered the mercenaries protecting Capustan free passage by Warren to escape their inevitable doom. Additionally, he offered himself as their new patron. Brukhalian violently rejected the offer, striking Gethol with his sword. Gethol attempted a similarly violent response, but was driven off by the arrival of three T'lan Imass Bonecasters.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.288-290 Gethol's face was severely disfigured by the attack, and he subsequently fell out of favour with Hood and was dismissed. In his exile, he was summoned before the Crippled God who noted that the Jaghut's temper and lack of obedience had endangered Hood's meticulous plans. Due to his disfigurement and rejection, Gethol was amenable to the Crippled God's offer to align himself with the god's newly created High House Chains despite the fact he once participated in the god's Chaining. He became Herald of the House which embraced the flawed and the broken. The Crippled God later sent Gethol to Caladan Brood's camp to secretly offer Kallor the position of High King within the House of Chains. Kallor goaded Gethol by noting that Gothos was the smarter brother and would laugh at his brother's current fortune. Gethol countered that he knew where his brother languished and he found it much more amusing than Gothos. Ultimately, Kallor accepted the offer upon the condition that the Crippled God provide him an "opportunity" with a momentarily vulnerable Silverfox.Memories of Ice, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.439-440 In The Bonehunters Gethol appeared to a bedridden Tene Baralta, who suspected the Adjunct of having abandoned him to his fate in Y'Ghatan and suspected her of impeding the healing of his horrific wounds. Appealing to their shared deformities and betrayals, Gethol promised healing in return for an unspecific favor when Baralta would appear before Empress Laseen.The Bonehunters, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.973-975 In Fall of Light (Information needed) Expressions "Gethol's Breath"Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.478 Notes and references de:Gethol Category:Jaghut Category:Males Category:Mages Category:High House Chains Category:High House Death